


Exo Planet

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, EXO - Alien Universe, EXO Planet, EXO x Reader, EXOPlanet - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, alien - Freeform, just a random idea, mentions of powers, try out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Exo were really from a different planet and they needed your help to return to it. What if someone was against the idea of them to ever return and someone wanted you dead? </p><p>EXO x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exo Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a try out at the whole Exo(or any other band)xReader thing i've been seeing around. I don't know Exo well enough to write their characters so well, so most of it is from YouTube videos (of variety shows and things) i tried to capture them as well as possible. I hope this is fine as in readable and you had a small chuckle here and there
> 
> btw i use sarcasm and irony a lot and English is 'NOT' my first language. SO i am sorry when there are mistakes.

The situation couldn't have been any worse, than it already was. It should have been a normal day, of course it should have, done with your final exams it had to be celebrated. Or at least, that was how your friend Madison had phrased it, hard work had to be rewarded. Her reward were a row of shots she downed by herself and a club filled with people and buzzing music.

It wasn't like you didn't love to dance from time to time, get lost in the music and the vibrations of the bass. But for some reason, you had that uneasy feeling, that something was about to happen. Something big and life changing, which you did not tie to the fact of almost being done with school.

Madison waved you closer so she could whisper in your ear, that she needed to go for a quick bathroom break and would be back soon. You nodded at her, keeping an eye on your stuff in the booth you were sitting in. Letting your gaze occasionally wander over the people in the club. It was then, that you noticed the three men that seemed to be staring at you, heightening the fear that had been crawling in your stomach all day long.

You tried to avoid their gazes, watching as the DJ changed the tune with a flexibility you had to admire. For a moment forgetting about the men, but nodding your head along to the music. A hand curled around your shoulder and dragged your attention away from the DJ and the dance floor, to a tall guy right next to your booth. “You have to come with me” he mouthed, but you frowned. The music was too loud for you to pick up any words. So you shook your head a little, tried to shrug out of his grasp, to no avail.

”You have to come with me” his voice was clear now, demanding. Your head turned to the dance floor, the lack of music having made the man's voice understandable to you. Everything seemed frozen, like someone had hit the pause button during a video. Nothing but the two of you, who were still moving. “What the hell is happening?” you asked the stranger, who was quite some heads taller than you. Or so it felt, with him towering over you. “He can't hold this long, especially when he's got to keep us out of it... We have to leave!” urgently he grabbed your wrist and dragged you out of the booth, with a strength you had not expected.

Stumbling after him, he dragged you out of your booth and around the dancers, reaching the far end behind the DJ. Before the music started up again and people danced as if nothing had happened. From the corner of your eyes, you could catch a glimpse of the strangers who'd been staring at you. They were frantically looking for you so it seemed, because they reached your booth when the stranger dragged you to the backdoor. Catching on, the men hurried through the dancers, which were in their way and making it harder, for them to reach you.

The stranger who's name you still didn't know, dragged you up the stairs at the back to the roof of the club. Which you knew from Madison was usually used by some couples to make out. Stumbling past people on the stair case, some doing exactly as your friend had told other's smoking something, or just talking. A few cat called, when the stranger urged you to be faster. Almost making you want to pull your wrist out of his steel-like grip. Sure he was handsome from what you could tell so far, but you weren't someone to simply go with whoever.

He pushed the door open to the roof, when the stomping foot of men following you, almost reached the end of the staircase. A few more dragging steps and you stood at the edge of the building, the cold wind biting your naked arms and legs. Your hair was blown around, making you try and hold yourself together. Which was quite difficult if you only had one hand to hold your hair out of your face and try to make the other stop.

”You have to trust me!” the man said as he stopped looking at you. “Are you fucking crazy?” you shouted against the wind, that was ringing in your ears by now. The men who had been staring at you in the club had caught up and were yelling something, you could not catch with the loud wind. He was standing closer to you, which was the only reason you could understand him. “There is no other way!” he wrapped his arms around your waist, making your hands collide with his chest as you tried to push him off. “Stop that! That's sexual harassment!” you yelled. And then everything happened faster than you could actually register.

The men pulled out guns, one of them firing a shot. Closing your eyes out of reflex and fear of the bullets impact. The pulling at your navel prompted you to open them again. As it felt like you were falling wondering, if the man had pushed you two over the edge of the building. Instead you only saw the black fabric of the man's button down shirt, as he pressed your head to his chest, the other arm still tight around your waist.

Sudden light making you close your eyes again to slowly adjust to the sudden brightness. Voices were shouting something, before you were pried out of the man's arms and someone else was looking you up and down. Patting your shoulders and sides for something, as your eyes blinked open. “What happened?” that voice was further away, as it could not have been the man in front of you, neither the one who had dragged you out of the club.

”They found us.....one of them fired a shot” he explained, that voice you did recognize, your kidnapper. Another voice piped in, “I couldn't stop the time long enough...” it sounded disappointed, maybe with himself. Now being able to see clearly, there were 12 guys around the same age, all of them crowded around you and your kidnapper.

”Can anyone tell me, what the hell just happened?!” you didn't want to sound as freaked out as you had, but how else could you react in a situation like this? Kidnapper, men with guns and all that because of some shots and dancing in a club? Which reminded you, of how your jacket, your wallet and your handbag, were still in a club where your friend was probably freaking out cause you simply disappeared.

The guy who had saved you, you assumed he had saved you. As long as you stayed positive in your head, there was no need to think of horrifying thriller and horror movie worth scenarios. Had lifted his shirt, to reveal a bleeding wound, which another guy had his hands hoovering over. The other boy seemed concentrating on the tall guys wound and a glowing light was visible. But your attention was quickly snapped to a young man with short dark hair and kind eyes. Making you sit on a chair, before he took a stool and sat down in front of you. “We brought you here, to save your life” he said.

You simply waited for him to go on. “You see the men who were after you, are quite the bad ones...” raising an eyebrow at his words, you pointed with your index-finger at the guy who had brought you wherever that was. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out... You know, when they suddenly had guns and shot at me...”

He let out a startled laugh, “I think I should go about this another way....” a baby faced boy you could say, got in between and suggested to actually introduce themselves. Making the man who sat in front of you blush a little, as he scratched the back of his head. “That's actually a quite good idea... I will start then. I'm Suho...” he stretched out his hand to you, which you took shaking it.

One by one the guys introduced themselves to you, varying in size, clothes, style and voices it was hard to keep up. Not like you could keep any names in your head in that moment. “I'm Kai, sorry for kidnapping you like that...” the one that had been shot, let his shirt fall back down over his side, that did not even show a single knick from the gun. The boy who had 'healed' him - that was what you would refer to it for now, simply accepting facts. It was easier than thinking about it for now.- looked pale and worn out. “I'm Lay” yet he smiled with a dimple showing in his cheek.

“I'm (Y/N).... And I really would like to know, why I was kidnapped, shot at and needed to be saved in the first place. Cause all I actually wanted to do, was go with my friend for a few shots and songs in a club...”, you couldn't remember everyone's names. Which was why you were trying to make out what the ones name was, who was talking to you now. He was tall and as the rest of them handsome, could they not wear stickers with their names? “You're the only connection we have to the full solar eclipse. A moon goddess we have to protect.” blinking a few times you got up from your chair.

”Okay Tuxedo Mask... I will simply go over there and transform into my sailor uniform, so we can go save the world with my moon crystal” the guy seemed happy with that nodding his head, while everyone else groaned in frustration. “Damn it Tao! We wanted to tell her slowly!” a guy said and slapped the back of /Tao's/ head. “Before I do all of that though, can I call 911? Cause I was kidnapped by psycho's who lost the connection to reality. What the hell is wrong with you? We just got shot at!” frustration, mixed with fear and a sinking feeling that some mental patients had broken out and kidnapped you was enough, to bring out your sarcastic side.

”What Tao meant was, that we are here to protect you from the men, who shot at you” the one who had sat in front of you said, you still couldn't pin point their names. Not with that many of them and the constant change of tactics and happenings. “This should make things easier, the tall one who had a stripe of paper stuck to his chest that said “Kris” said, as he slapped on paper on each of the people's chest. English letters saying their names. “I went with the names we gave ourselves here, it'll be easier for her to pronounce.” he explained upon a few confused glances. Everyone nodded and settled to sit somewhere while the one with the tag “Suho” continued to explain.

“You might have noticed that strange things happened, when Kai brought you here. Tao stopped the time in the club and Kai teleported you here. Lay healed Kai who was shot by one of the men...” he said and you nodded, facts you would have denied to ever happen in reality, if they hadn't just happened right before your eyes. “We all have kind of... you could say powers...” he said and licked his lips as he continued to explain.

”We're not from earth, we come from a planet that is called EXO.... Through a few incidents, we landed on earth and can't go back...” his words were spoken with so much honesty, you could simply not find a lie or a joke in them. Even your sarcasm poofed, with his eyes holding your gaze. He looked utterly sad, like he just wished to go back, wherever that planet was. “The men who shot at you... they are some really bad people, who want to kill us, so we can't go back...” there was a longer pause which prompted you to nod. Just to show you had listened.

Suho ran a hand through his hair. “The reason these men were after you is, because you have something that could help us get back” which sounded much more reasonable, than whatever disney movie shit Tao had said a few minutes ago. And yes- you could remember his name with that stupid story anyway. “I just recently moved here and all my things I packed myself. I would have noticed if I had something, that wasn't mine or would look important” you

There were frustrated sounds of a few of the boys, making Kris look at them with a stern look. This was important and if they made you feel unwelcome with any of their sounds, he would whack the back of their heads. Or have D.O do it. You just felt sorry that you couldn't help. After all not being able to go back home, was a thing you knew from your own experience, not that you would ever tell anyone.

”You might see it as an every day artifact of your daily life. Or even not really notice it. However that is not important right now, more importantly is that you are safe. And we all need a bit of sleep, after such an eventful day and night.” Suho's voice was still kind and he held a lot of compassion in his eyes, when he stood up from the stool. “You're at our house.... for now we can't let you go back, because of the men. But once sure it's safe, we will help you return home” That did not sit well with you, but instead of causing a scene you simply nodded. It was better to go along for now and be able to return safely home. Than cause a scene and probably more problems for yourself.

”Unfortunately I can't show you to your room... someone has to take Lay to his but Kai will...” your eyes landed on Lay, when Suho mentioned him, who had fallen asleep on the chair, leaning against the armchair Kai had been seated in. The healing must have really made him tired, Suho walking over and lifting Lay as if he weighed nothing, to carry him to his room you assumed. Kai on the other hand stood right in front of you and waited for you to follow him. The others scattered to wherever, leaving you alone for now. The walk out of the room you had been in, which had turned out to be a comfy living-room, down a hallway and up a flight of stairs to another hallway. That had doors to each side almost resembling a hotel's floor.

”I know this might sound really confusing to you for now. And maybe even unbelievable.... Can't imagine how it is in your shoes... but they're nice guys, even with their crazy antics from time to time. They really don't mean any harm and neither do I...” stopping in front of a door, he motioned for you to open the door and enter. He however did not. “This is your room, no one will enter without your permission, including me” he smiled leaning against the doorframe,as you looked back at him. “You got shot saving me....” it was the first time, you could speak to him, face to face. After the happenings in the club.

He shrugged his shoulders, the soft smile still on his lips. “Lay healed it.... so no problem” lifting his hand to show you his thumb up. “Still, thank you” your parents had raised you to be a polite person, given the circumstances. “Any time” he replied and somehow you felt that he truly meant it. There was something familiar about this, the setting, the words. You could not pin point it, but felt your eyebrows draw together. “Well, good night (Y/N). You surely need some sleep” he waved at you from the hallway and started to head back the way you had come from. “Kai!” you were at the door and looking to his frame at the middle of the hallway. “Why... does this feel familiar” you asked, not really knowing what else to call this.

”Because you're tired.... the mind is a weird thing, when we need some hours of rest” not saying anything else the young man turned back around. Leaving you to go back to your room and contemplate everything behind closed doors. What should you do? What could you do? Was this even real? Maybe if you woke up the next morning, you'd be hangover in your own apartment. A laughing Madison flipping pancakes in the kitchen. Yeah that would be it. Which was why you just fell onto the bed, not bothering to do anything about your appearance, but fall asleep. How wrong you were...


End file.
